This invention relates to a product for imparting holding and conditioning properties to the hair. More particularly, this invention relates to a product and method for delivering, holding and conditioning materials in a unique manner.
Conditioning agents have been applied to the hair in a variety of methods such as cream rinses, which are applied immediately after shampooing and rinsed out, pump sprays to remove tangles from the hair, etc. These materials were generally applied in the wet mode during or immediately after shampooing the hair. When applied as a cream rinse, the conditioning agent is mostly rinsed out of the hair, depositing some conditioning agent behind because of substantivity to the hair. Since the hair is rinsed after application of the conditioning agent, substantially more conditioning agent must be used than would otherwise be necessary to effectively condition the hair even with hair substantive conditioners.
Likewise, most products which are used for styling and holding the hair are applied in the dry mode after the hair has been set or arranged into the desired configuration. Typically, these materials, which are polymeric in nature, are applied either via an aerosol or pump spray to the hair. This may involve a substantial amount of overspray and also provides merely a surface hold to the hair.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,021,264 decribes a self-foaming shampoo and hair set composition. These compositions are anhydrous formulations which when applied to wet hair spontaneously foam. If the formulation includes a bodying and/or setting agent, this is also deposited. The object is to use high molecular weight polymers which are not suitable for use in aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,744 discloses hair treatment products which combine a conditioner and a setting aid. The polymers are quaternized and combined with a phosphate ester. These products are alcohol water systems and appear to be applied to the hair as liquids.